


Quatre ou cinq notes de musique

by malurette



Category: Alpha Flight
Genre: Gen, Mourning, My Lady D'Arbanville, Short One Shot, canon death character, not a song fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requiem pour Mademoiselle Clémentine d'Arbanville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quatre ou cinq notes de musique

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Quatre ou cinq petites notes de musique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alpha Flight (1st series)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Northstar’  (Véga) Jean-Paul Beaubier, Clémentine d’Arbanville  
>  **Genre :** tragédie  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** "glas" et contrainte accessoire "het" (aussi bizarre que ça soit ?) pour 31_jours (23 septembre '06)  
>  **Prompt :** la chanson de Cat Stevens _My Lady d’Arbanville_ – mais ça n’est pas une song-fic pour autant.  
>  **Note :** je slashe à tour de bras des persos présumés hétéro, pourquoi ne pas mettre en couple hétéro platonique, de temps en temps, un perso gay, pour voir ce que ça donne dans l'autre sens ? après tout, la sexualité et les sentiments peuvent être fluides...  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : Marvel Fanfare #28  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 404

Du trajet vers le vieux théâtre, il ne garde aucun souvenir. Il a volé le plus vite possible, indifférent au vent froid tourbillonnant autour de lui, ne pensant qu’à ses anciens amis, qu’à Clémentine. Atterri en catastrophe, il s’était précipité à l’intérieur.  
Elle était là, en vie, en bonne santé, pas blessée le moins du monde, bien à l’abri, tout allait bien. Un regard à son visage suffit à le rassurer, quoique sa brusque apparition et son tourment visible ne manquèrent pas de l’inquiéter elle à son tour.

Mais il n’eut pas le loisir de lui expliquer la raison de sa venue soudaine. Du bruit dans la salle trahissait de nouveaux arrivants. Il dut la laisser là pour s’assurer de leur identité.  
Ses coéquipiers. Maudit, qu’est-ce qu’ils faisaient là ? il aurait dû être soulagé qu’il ne s’agisse pas du meurtrier de Jacques…  
…Mais il n’en eut pas le temps. Sans que ni Jean-Paul ni Alpha Flight le sachent, Scourge était _déjà_ là.  
L’explosion fit trembler les bases du vieux théâtre.

Jean-Paul, sonné par l’explosion, se releva hagard. Le temps de comprendre ce qui venait d’arriver, il s’élança vers les coulisses, indifférent aux membres de l’équipe.

Clémentine était toujours là. Dans les décombres. Immobile. Inconsciente ? il ne pouvait pas la secouer pour la réveiller, si jamais elle avait un trauma crânien… et elle ne réagissait pas à ses appels.  
 _Réveille-toi, Clémentine, je t’en prie…réponds-moi…_

Le sang battait trop fort à ses propres oreilles pour qu’il puisse percevoir le moindre battement de cœur. Et l’explosion y résonnait encore. Un tintement persistant refusait de disparaître, revenant encore et encore.  
Elle ne semblait pas respirer. Il se pencha le plus près possible, essayant de sentir sa respiration, à défaut de l’entendre. Rien, des lèvres trop fraîches et nul souffle pour les réchauffer. Dans l’obscurité du théâtre, sa peau semblait beaucoup trop pâle, elle ne devrait pas luire ainsi dans la pénombre…

Lentement, l’idée fit son chemin, qu’elle était déjà… déjà partie.  
C’est alors qu’il reconnut ce qu’était ce maudit tintement à ses oreilles. Ça ne devait plus rien à l’explosion, non… c’était en fait, l’écho d’une corde de guitare qui résonnait au fond de sa mémoire, quatre ou cinq petites notes ponctuant une toune qu’elle détestait tant.  
Qu’elle avait tant détestée autrefois.

À présent… elle lui correspondait bien trop.

Clémentine d’Arbanville, sa meilleure amie, la seule femme qu’il aurait pu aimer, gisait morte dans ses bras.


End file.
